


Delicious Dream

by lovelycatreads (Lovelycatwrites)



Series: It’s Vore Babey [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Soft Vore, Unaware Pred, Vore, Vore Predator Deceit | Janus Sanders, Vore Prey Roman | Roman Sanders, gt vore, pred! Janus, prey!roman, safe vore, unaware vore, unwilling prey, wanna make a multi-chapter fic but no solid plans rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelycatwrites/pseuds/lovelycatreads
Summary: This is a vore storyJanus has been experiencing the most delectable dreams recently, and this last one almost felt real!
Series: It’s Vore Babey [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720255
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Delicious Dream

Janus turned over in bed and stretched. He’d had the most wonderful nap though that wasn’t surprising considering the rather _pleasant_ dreams he’d been having the past few weeks. This dream was no exception...

_hearing a bit of movement nearby, Janus drowsily peeked up from his pillow to the nightstand. There his eyes met with a shrunken Roman staring right back. Janus smirked at the sight._

_“Well, hello love,” the snake practically purred, “what’s a cute snack like you doing in my den?”_

_Roman’s face pinched into an adorably confused frown. “I came to ask for one of you famous massages. I know you’re rather adept at loosening tiny knots and I’ve got quite a few.”_

_“Well, I suppose it could be considered a talent of mine,” Janus drawled, reaching out a hand to pluck up the smaller side. “And there is a new ‘technique’ I’ve been wanting to try too.”_

_Roman squirmed in his grip, trying to make himself more comfortable as Janus held him above his head. “A new technique you say?”_

_“Yes, it’s a type of full body massage. If you’re interested I could test it out on you.”_

_“That sounds scrumptious, Janaconda! I’d love to try it,” Roman clapped._

_“Wonderful! Let’s get started.”_

_Janus released Roman, allowing him to drop into his mouth. He hummed at the flavor of his struggling prey, taking the time to lick him thoroughly before swallowing. Janus relaxed back into his pillows, the dream fading out with the feeling of Roman still squirming in his stomach._

Janus let out a content sigh. It had been so very vivid, he could still feel dream Roman’s weight in his stomach, but sadly, dreams do eventually have to end. Janus sat up, stretching once more before getting out of bed. With a snap, he had his hat and gloves back on, his shirt completely unwrinkled. With a bit of swagger in his step, Janus left to go see what antics the others were getting into.


End file.
